


They Call Me...

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threepio has a crush, to bad he doesn't even know his crush's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fun and isn't my best work, but I like it. I needed my droids in my life. Skysolo on the side is just a bonus.

Dorm life was not something Threepio had prepared for. He had read all the literature on how to acclimate to living with a roommate but nothing had prepared him for the real thing. He arrived on move in day, boxes organized and labeled. His roommate wasn’t there but Threepio made sure to leave exactly half the room and closet open for him.

As Threepio was hanging up his posters when the door to the room slammed open. A brunet tittered into the room, a stack of boxes in his arms. Threepio rushed over to greet his roommate wanting to make a good first impression.

“Hello. I am Threepio, your new roommate,” he said extending a hand to the man who grunted. 

“Kind of have my hands full,” the man grunted. “What the hell kind of name is Threepio anyway?” The boxes crashed to to ground making a cracking sound that Threepio cringed at. He could just imagine the broken glass in it. 

“It’s a nickname, well a nickname of a nickname. It is kind of an interesting story," Threepio began to explain. With a name like his he had to be use to people questioning it. 

“I don’t need your backstory,” the man grumbled inspecting the room, hands on his hips. “I’m Han. My boyfriend, Luke, lives down the hall so he will either be here or I will  be over there. If there is a sock on the door do not come in,” Han ordered. “Actually his roommate has a dumb nickname too,” Han said. He started throwing clothes into the drawers, not even taking the time to fold them. Threepio cringed at the thought of the wrinkles. “Deetoo or something like that.”

“Well I look forward to meeting both of them,” Threepio said. He didn't know anyone coming into college so he was glad to already have three potential new friends. 

He went back to hanging up his posters, trying to stay out of Han’s way although it seemed he was bad at that. He was trying to help, by offering to help the other man unpack. It seemed to just annoy Han though. Deciding to just stay on his half of the room, Threepio set about printing all the syllabi for his classes. He wanted to set up his planner as early as possible.  The room was quiet other than that groan of his printer and the quiet curses coming from Han’s side of the room as he struggled to put up poster that just did not want to stay up. Every so often Han would stop to smile at some text on his phone, Threepio assumed they were from Luke. 

Han's idea of unpacking seemed to be emptying his boxes onto every open space in the room. A mixture of clothes and toiletries littered his bed, spilling off onto the floor. It was a big contrast to the tidiness of Threepio's side of the room.  A knock on the door sent Han scrambling. He threw anything he could reach into drawers and the closet trying to hide the mess. Not wanting to make the guest wait, Threepio made to open the door, only to have Han yelled at him to stop. 

“It’s Luke, I’m not ready yet,” Han said frantically shoving his stuff out of sight.

“It is rude to keep him waiting,” Threepio said opening the door. A blond man stood in the hallway smiling at him. “Hello, my name is Threepio. You must be Luke, Han told me about you,” Threepio said inviting the man into their room. The blond followed Threepio into the room, walking over to Han pulling the taller man down into a kiss. Threepio looked away, not wanting to intrude.

“Han you are a pig,” Luke said pulling away. “You can’t just stuff everything in the drawers, they are going to wrinkle.” Luke said moving to pull the wadded up clothes out of the drawers.

“That’s what I told him,” Threepio interjected. Luke smiled at him while Han rolled his eyes.

“Great. Not only does my boyfriend act like my mom, but my roommate does too,” Han grumbled. Threepio noted though that he dutifully started folding the shirt Luke had handed him.  

“Maybe if you were less of a hot mess, we wouldn’t need to,” Luke said with a laugh. “Although I am glad that you aren’t going to let him get away with this, Threepio. I can’t keep an eye on him all the time” Threepio beamed at the compliment. He was glad that if Luke was going to be spending a lot of time in their room that he was nice. The two men worked through folding and hanging up all Han’s clothes while Threepio organized his desk. In order to get the most out of studying Threepio needed a clean space.

“Well I think I will go check out the library. I will see you guys later,” Threepio said putting his keys in his pocket, grabbing his backpack. He was going to try and get ahead in some of his classes.

“See you later, Threepio,” Luke said with a smile.

“He is so weird.” Han said even though Threepio hadn’t left the room yet. Luke gave him a dirty look.

“Be nice,” Luke said swatting the back of Han’s head. “I think my roommate would like him though. Do you think we could get them…” Threepio heard before closing the door.

Friday nights were hard for Threepio to study. Even though the dorm was a dry hall, Threepio had sworn he had seen several rooms with alcohol in them. When he had informed Han about his shock in the matter, Han had just rolled his eyes and told him not to be a snitch. Friday nights were always way too noisy for Threepio. It was a good thing he had a pair of noise canceling headphones.  

Around 9pm Han left their room, Threepio was sure to go to Luke’s room. He pitied the poor roommate, who he still hadn't met. He had hoped to be able to bond over their roommates, but it seemed he wouldn't get that chance. 

Threepio had an assignment due at midnight so he sat at his desk focused on his laptop. Normally Threepio wouldn't have waited so close to the deadline to finish an assignment. But for this one he was just had a hard time getting the motivation to write. He was in the zone, jamming out this essay. It was just him and the computer. His computer and him and the stranger sitting on Han’s desk chair.

Threepio screamed and fell out of his chair. “Who are you?” He saw the person move his lips but Threepio couldn’t hear anything. Realizing he still had his headphones on, he quickly pulled them off.

“...and Han just threw his fucking keys at me and told be to get the fuck out,” the person finished. Threepio blinked at him confused for a second.

“You’re Luke’s roommate,” Threepio said slowly finally understanding. The man looked at Threepio like he thought he was dumb.

“That is what I just said dumbass. Keep up,” the man said spinning around in the chair.

“Well if that is all, I have an essay to finish. I guess since Han gave you his keys you can stay,” Threepio said turning back to his computer. He got about a sentence written before he heard loud beeping coming from behind him. He tried to ignore it but the beeping just continued. It was no different than when Han brought Luke over and Threepio ignored whatever they were doing. Still though, the beeping was annoying and making it hard for Threepio to concentrate. 

“Could you please keep that down?” Threepio asked in a polite voice. He swiveled his chair around so look at Luke’s roommate. He looked at the man’s slightly mussed brown hair and those big bright blue eyes and the phone in his hand.

“Not if you are going to keep being boring,” the man said without looking up from his phone.

“How rude,” Threepio said turning back to his essay. He got another paragraph done before being interrupted. This time it was by a hand closing his laptop. “You are lucky that I have been saving regularly,” Threepio said in an annoyed voice.  

“Let’s go do something goldenrod,” Luke’s roommate said tousling Threepio’s blond hair.

“It is already 11o’clock. That would irresponsible,” Threepio countered. He saw the brunet roll his eyes.

“Could you be anymore boring?” the man said. Threepio huffed in annoyance. Who was this guy to come into his room and insult his study practices?

“Could you be any ruder?” Threepio asked voice slightly raised. He didn’t like getting emotional like this, but he was mad.

“Calm down, I didn't mean it like that,” the brunet said voice matching Threepio’s.

“How else could you have meant it?” Threepio practically shouted.

“I was just pointing out that it is Friday night and you are doing homework. Live a little!” Luke's Roommate shouted back.

“At least I wasn’t kicked out of my own room. Guess you have no where better to go then here though,” Threepio shouted. A knock on the door made Threepio jump in his seat. He rushed to open the door to find his RA.

“I could hear shouting from my room. I am going to have to ask you to quiet down otherwise I will have to write you up,” the RA said sternly. Threepio’s heart dropped. He hated getting in trouble. This was all Luke’s roommate’s fault.

“Of course. Sorry about that,” Threepio promised before closing the door. He turned to glare at the brunet who was smirking.

“I bet that was the most trouble you have ever been in,” the man said with a laugh. Threepio huffed, falling back into his desk chair.

“I am not arguing with you anymore. I have an assignment due,” Threepio said opening his laptop up resigned to ignoring the other man. He started typing, angrily stabbing the keys. He was not going to let this guy get to him anymore, he shouldn't have let him get a rise out of him in the first place.

“Look I'm sorry. I am just bored and can't go back to my room because our roommates are having sex,” the brunet explained. Threepio pointedly ignored the apology. Eventually he heard the door open and close, making him finally look away from his computer. Luke’s roommate had left leaving Threepio alone.

“Well that was odd,” Threepio said to himself.

The library was one of Threepio’s favorite places to study. It had taken him a while to learn the dynamics of the library. The first floor was full of one time studiers and group projects and always loud. The second floor was a little quieter, full of casual studiers but still too loud. The third floor was perfect. Only the serious students went up that high making it much less crowded. Threepio found a nice corner in the back by the language books with a comfy couch that became his spot. The library was extra crowded because midterms but Threepio’s spot was tucked away hidden from all of the usual spots.

He spread out all of his notes in neat piles according to class on the coffee table, his water bottle a safe distance away to protect from spillage.

The couch dipped beside him and Threepio turned to see Luke’s roommate that he still didn't know the name of.

“Hey, Threepio,” the man greeted. “I'm glad you had an open spot. The rest of this place is packed and studying in a room with Luke and Han going at it is not an option,” the brunette said pulling a notebook that looked like it was barely holding together out of a ratty backpack. He opened up revealing complex equations.

“What are you studying?” Threepio asked his unwanted study buddy.

“Mechanical engineering and Computer Science. You?”

“Linguistics with minors in every language the school offers,” Threepio said in a proud voice. He knew it wasn’t polite to brag, but he was proud of himself. He wanted to be a translator for the United Nations after graduating. He knew he had a lot on his course load which meant that he would be graduating late but it would be worth it. 

"Well that is impressive. I made the mistake of signing up for French 101 even though I don't need it. I could use a a tutor if you are willing," the brunet said. Threepio preened a little bit at the compliment. He had taken French in high school and had tested into 301. Tutoring the lower levels was a good way to study the basics. He readily agreed. 

At the moment though studying for his Spanish 303 midterm was more important. He wasn't about to let an acquaintance take away his perfect GPA. He went back to filling out his study guide. 

It was suddenly very hard to focus with someone sitting so close to him. The brunet’s thigh was brushing against Threepio’s. It was warm and so very there. Practicing verb conjugations was not the priority in his mind right now. He was still annoyed with the other man for getting him in trouble though. If he was going to get a 4.0 GPA average he couldn't hang around with people who were fine with getting into trouble. Luke’s roommate most likely didn't even care about his GPA. Although the fact that he was here trying to study did say something.

“Are you ok? You have been writing the same word down for the last five minutes,” the brunet asked. The sudden interruption made Threepio jump a little bit. He moved to hide his notebook from view, a little worried about the word he wrote. 

“What? Oh yes,” Threepio said trying to scoot away from the other man. 

The couch felt a lot smaller than normal. He tried to focus on his study guide and not the sounds the other man was making while trying to figure out a difficult math problem. They worked in silence, just the sounds of their pencils. The longer it went the more comfortable Threepio became. He was able to relax back into the couch and actually focus on his work. They had been at it for about an hour when Luke’s roommate groaned and flipped over so he was sprawled along the couch. His head landed in Threepio's lap. Threepio froze, unsure of what to do. No one had ever invaded his personal space like this before. 

“This sucks. I think my brain is turning to mush,” he complained wiggling around. The brunet's hair tickled the patch of exposed skin on Threepio’s stomach making him giggle a little. “Are you laughing at my suffering?”

“No! Your hair is tickling me,” Threepio said.

The brunet looked up at him with an evil grin. Suddenly hands were on Threepio’s sides tickling him. He gasped in surprised before bursting out in laughter. He tried to swat the hands away but Luke's roommate moved so he was almost straddling him. It was certainly not appropriate behavior for the library. In retaliation Threepio started to tickle the other man making him squirm. It was officially war. Forgetting about the studying their books got pushed to the floor with a loud clattering.

“Excuse me,” a voice interpret making them both freeze. A library assistant stood in front of them glaring down at them. Threepio pushed Luke's roommate off of him and tried to straighten out his shirt which had ridden up.

“I have to ask you guys be be quiet. You are disturbing the people in the political science section,” the library assistant said in a hushed voice.

“I am so sorry. My deepest apologies,” Threepio said quickly. As soon at the LA had walked away Threepio turned to the brunette and slapped his arm.

“Ow,” he moaned rubbing his arming. Threepio gave him a pointed look and went back to studying.

Not having a name to call the man Threepio had started referring to him as LR, Luke’s roommate, in his head. LR started appearing all over campus which was weird. The engineering building was on the opposite end of campus than the language building so there wouldn’t really be a reason for him to hanging out at all of Threepio’s spots. There was a coffee shop nestled in the liberal arts building that Threepio always went to during his break between Spanish and Japanese. Since it was out of the way, it was never really crowded and a great place to look over his notes. The first time he saw LR sitting in a corner armchair he had been startled.

“Is this seat open?” Threepio asked approaching the man. LR looked up from his book and nodded. Three collapsed into the armchair and stared at the man who had just gone back to his book. “So what brings you all the way here?” Threepio asked when the silence became awkward.

“It is the only coffee shop on campus that is free of engineers. I think they are intimidated by the English student's metaphors,” LR said with a laugh.

Threepio smiled into his coffee at that. They sat and drank their coffee in silence after that. Threepio pulled out his notebook and started going over vocab. Every so often he would look up discreetly look at LR. He liked the way LR’s hair fell into his face as he hunched over his laptop. He was biting his lower lip and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was kind of hard to focus on his notes. He checked his phone and realized that he was going to be late for his class. He started to pack up and stand up.

“So would you want to go out on a date with me?” LR asked suddenly. Threepio flushed. This was the first time anyone had asked him out. If wanted to say yes, but he didn’t even know LR’s real name. That would super awkward. He didn’t want to hurt LR’s feelings though. “Nothing serious if you don’t want. There is bingo night in the union on Friday. We could go to that?” LR rushed to say as the silence grew longer.

“Sure, see you then,” Threepio blurted out before running out the the coffee shop. It wasn’t until he was in his Japanese class that he realized that he didn’t know when and where to meet LR and didn’t have his phone number to ask. He could always go to Luke’s room to ask, but he didn’t actually know which room that was. He did not think this through. But he had a date.

One thing Threepio didn’t like about his dorm room was that there was no kitchen. The cafeterias around campus were horribly unhealthy and he was not about to let himself and his roommate suffer from improper nutrition. If Han was involved that meant that Luke was there, not that Threepio minded. Han tended to be better behaved when Luke was there anyway. Han never helped cook, Luke often would join Threepio.

“Pass me the onion,” Luke said pulling out a knife and cutting board. Threepio passed the onion over and went back to cleaning the vegetables. Han was leaning against the counter leaning into Luke’s space, it really wasn’t safe considering the knife in Luke’s hand.

“So my roommate will not stop talking about the date he has on Friday,” Luke said the corner of his mouth turned up.

“Oh, really. Who would agree to go on a date with that angry midget,” Han asked with a short laugh. Threepio flushed and looked away. He heard Han yelp in pain and saw the brunet rubbing his side, Luke giving him a meaningful look.

“I guess that would be me,” Threepio said.

“Deetoo is so excited,” Luke gushed. Threepio scrunched up his nose in confusion. Was his name Deetoo? It would be kind of ironic that they both had weird names. His look of confusion must of been obvious because Luke started laughing. “Yeah, I know I am the only one that calls him that but I mean it works.”

Threepio groaned internally. He couldn’t ask Luke what his roommate’s name was and of course Luke didn’t call him by his name. It wasn’t even a nickname he could copy if Luke was the only one to call him that.  

Threepio went back to washing vegetables a little more aggressively than he needed to. He watched Han and Luke interact from the corner of his eye. The two were always touching each other, it seemed to comfort them. They always looked happy to be near each other no matter what they were doing. Threepio was happy for them. Before meeting Luke and Han Threepio had never really paid much attention to relationships. He was never really interested but after seeing the way Luke and Han acted he couldn't help but want that for himself. Even though LR frustrated him beyond belief, there was still something about the man that made Threepio want to be around him.

“You don't need to be nervous,” Luke said startling Threepio. Luke placed a hand on Threepio's shoulder. “You seem tense,” Luke explained.

“He always has a stick up his ass. How can you tell the difference?,” Han asked. Luke swatted Han’s shoulder rolling his eyes.

Threepio was too use to his roommate’s attitude to care and just ignored the comment. Subtly Threepio pulled the cutting board away from where the two stood. They had been known to start food fights and Threepio was not in the mood. He wondered how LR put up with these two. He could image LR cursing them out the first time they tried to kick him out.

“But for real Threepio, you don’t need to stress about the date. He really likes you. It will be good,” Luke assured. Threepio nodded and went back to cooking.

The nights were still warm so Threepio pulled on his favorite crop top and jean capris along with a pair of converse. He was ready way too early so he just sat at his desk and waited. He stared down at his phone worried that a text canceling the date would come. He didn’t even know LR’s actual name why would he want to go on a date with him? The butterflies were fluttering up a storm in his stomach. By the time there was a knock on his door Threepio was hyperventilating. This was bad idea, he was just going to open the door and tell LR that he changed his mind.

As soon as he opened the door and his brain shut down. LR was standing there looking adorable in a blue tank top and hands tucked into the pockets of white jean shorts a beanie flattening his messy brown hair. There was a little lopsided smile on LR’s face.

“I see you’re ready for the finest free events campus has to offer,” LR said eyes sweeping down Threepio’s body. “We should get going though otherwise all the lucky bingo cards will be taken.”

“It would be rude to be late,” Threepio agreed stepping out of his room, patting the pockets of his pants to make sure he had his keys before closing the door.

Their dorm was in the middle of campus which meant they had about a ten minute walk to bingo night. They talked about their classes on the walk there. Threepio rambled on about all of his language classes while LR complained about incompetent people in his engineering class. Threepio was surprised that someone so small could be so colorful in their use of language.

Bingo night was on the patio of the on campus restaurant. The restaurant was where all the hospitality students interned making it one of the nicer restaurants around the small city. It was set up with a luau theme, tiki torches and brightly colored flowers decorating the tables. They sat down at an empty table bingo card and dotter in hand. The actual bingo wasn’t that interesting, it was bingo after all, but LR made it fun. He was rather vocal about losing, it was good this wasn’t an event for children.

“Well that sucked,” LR said as they left the patio. “Let’s go get food. I know a good pizza place right off of campus.” Threepio noded and they headed toward downtown. As they walked LR’s hand brushed across Threepio’s. He must be invading LR’s personal space, so he shuffled a little bit away from LR, but the brunet just moved closer so they were bumping shoulders. LR’s hand was back against Threepio’s this time slipping into it so they were holding hands.

The pizza shop was crowded since it was Friday night and so close to campus.  They managed to get a table out on the patio where they could people watch all the wasted students stumbling toward the bars. LR made up stories about them while they waited for their food.

“And that guy,” LR said nodding to a pack of frat boys. “He is secretly a Theater major who doesn’t know how his life ended up this way. He thought the rush event was a theater party and didn’t find out until it was too late, he was already initiated.” Threepio snorted into his drink.

He watched LR messily eat his pizza, little bit of grease on the corner of his mouth. It had been a really fun night. He liked how hot headed and funny LR was. It made Threepio feel even worse about not actually knowing LR’s name.

“Hey, Dee!” an obnoxiously loud voice yelled from the sidewalk. A group of nerdy looking boys walked over to where they sat. LR stood up and clasped hands with what appeared to be the leader in greeting. Threepio scooted forward in his seat, hoping one of them would call LR by his real name.

“So Two Squared, is this the guy you have literally not stopped talking about,” another one said leaning across the table toward Threepio. Threepio frowned in frustration. Did this guy seriously not have a name? It was beginning to seem like everyone just called in weird nicknames, which to be fair people did to Threepio himself, but still.

“My name is Threepio,” he said extending a hand toward the man. The man smirked, but took Threepio’s hand. Before he could say anything though, LR interjected.

“If you losers will excuse us, we are on a date,” he said giving them a pointed look. The group laughed, saying goodbye before leaving. Threepio slumped back into his seat. That was a bust, even LR’s friends didn’t call him by a consistent name. The more Threepio thought about it the more annoyed he got. All he wanted to know what his goddamn name, was that too much to ask for?

“I am so sorry, but who the hell are you?” Threepio said. LR stared at Threepio with a hurt expression.

“What the fuck does that mean? I’m Artoo, Luke’s roommate,”

“Artoo! Thank you!” Threepio exclaimed. Artoo was giving him a confused look. “This is going to sound really bad, but I didn’t know you name until right now when you said it.”

“How did you not know my name we have been hanging out a lot? Your roommate is fucking my roommate,” Artoo said.

“Well I didn’t hear you when you introduced yourself and Luke calls you Deetoo, which clearly isn’t your name. I was too embarrassed to ask you what your name was. I was going to ask you eventually but then you asked me out and that would have been awkward. ‘Yeah, I’ve had a crush on you forever now and yeah I would like to go on a date with you but I don’t actually know your name.’” Artoo laughing made Threepio stop rambling.

“You are so dumb,” Artoo said through his laughing. Threepio was offended even though he knew he didn’t have a right to be. “You could have just asked. Although if my name is so hard to remember you can always call me your boyfriend,” Artoo said looking up at Threepio biting his lower lip. Threepio started to sputter suddenly not able to think, but he was pretty sure that he got a yes out.

Artoo laughed, leaning across the table to press a kiss on Threepio’s lips. Threepio leaned into the kiss, Artoo’s hands coming up to hold his face.  He liked the way Artoo’s lips felt against his own. They were a little chapped but it was starting to get cold. This was Threepio’s first kiss ever. He started to panic, wondering if Artoo hated. Maybe he sucked at kissing, he had never looked up how to kiss properly. Even if the whole name thing hadn’t ruined things, his total lack of skill at kissing would. Artoo pulled away and gave Threepio a concerned look.

“Are you ok? You got super tense. I should have asked first, I’m sorry,” Artoo mumbled slumping back into his seat.

“That wasn’t it. I just thought you wouldn’t like me anymore because I am a bad kisser,” Threepio said earning a smile from Artoo.

“Well luckily that is something I would be willing to volunteer to help you pratice, of it is a concern,” Artoo said with a wink making Threepio blush.

The rest of the date Threepio made sure to say Artoo’s name as many times as possible to make up for lost time, and because he liked the way it sounded. He liked that Artoo had a name that people would question just as much as his. The name fitted him. So Threepio made sure to address Artoo by name as many times as he could. He was excited to be able to introduce Artoo to his friends as his boyfriend and by name now.

They walked back to their dorm hand in hand. Artoo walked Threepio to his door. It seemed Han was with Luke, so Threepio invited Artoo in not wanting the date to end yet. They decided to put on a movie, so while Threepio picked out a dvd, Artoo crawled into his bed. Putting the dvd in, Threepio joined Artoo. He wasn’t sure what the protocol for this kind of situation was so when Artoo took the lead, and wrapped an arm around Threepio’s waist, he was relieved. Threepio settled down leaning against Artoo’s chest as the movie started to play. Even though The Martian was one of his favorite movie, Threepio found he liked it better with Artoo’s commentary.

“You know people are going to laugh we when introduce ourselves because we both had weird names,” Threepio said suddenly as the thought popped into his head. Artoo laughed and started rubbing circles into Threepio’s side.

“I guess we’ll be the couple with the stupid names,” Artoo said with a smile. “Well if you can remember mine.”


End file.
